


The Kiss

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 - David wants to add a kissing scene to the script for "Expecting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

_“Besides, ah, I, uhm, I don’t lounge all that well.” said Angel nervously._  
Wesley laughed. “Good one! Oh, yes. No, he‘s ah, he‘s no lounger,“ He put his arm around Angel affectionately. “this one.”  
Sarina turned to Emily: “The good ones are always gay.”

“CUT! Hey, lighting guys, you awake up there? I can barely see David’s face. I know he plays a vampire, but this looks like it’s being lit by candles. Ten minutes everybody, then we’re going again.” the director yelled, walking off to review some notes with his assistant.

David turned to Alexis. “Want to get some coffee?”

Alexis nodded. “Surely.“ They walked into what was Angel’s office where a catering table had been set up for the cast and crew.

David poured a cup, handed it to Alexis, poured one for himself, and made a face as he took a sip. “They never seem to get the hang of good coffee, do they?”

Alexis smiled. “I suppose not, the hazards of working in television are vast.”

David laughed, shifting his weight. “You know I was thinking about this scene, it needs something.”

Alexis finished his coffee, dropping the cup in the barrel. “Yes?” he inquired.

“Yeah, we should play up the Angel and Wesley are gay bit. Ya know, a brief magic moment type of thing. I think it works ‘cause it’s pretty clear they are crushing on each other.” David said, crumpling his cup and tossing it in the trash with a flourish. “Hey, two points!”

Alexis frowned. “Angel and Wesley have a crush on each other?”

David smirked. “Isn’t it obvious? Anyway, my thought was that Angel should kiss Wesley at the end of that scene, when Sarina says they’re gay.”

“Kiss Wesley.” Alexis repeated.

David raised his eyebrows. “It’s not that bad, is it? Am I repulsive?”

Alexis chuckled. “No, I don’t know, I think it wouldn’t come off very realistic.”

David walked closer. “Let’s try it, if it doesn’t work, I won’t even mention it to the writers, okay?”

Alexis swallowed. “You want to kiss me?”

“No.” David stated. “I want Angel to kiss Wesley.”

Alexis blinked. “Alright.”

David leaned closer, softly brushing his mouth against Alexis’ lips. “Is that okay?” he whispered.

Alexis pretended his heartbeat hadn’t picked up, and that his mouth didn’t tingle where he has been kissed. He cleared his throat. “Yes, that’s fine.”

David slid his arms around Alexis’ waist. “Maybe it should be a bigger kiss?”

Alexis nodded wordlessly, waiting. David leaned in, teasing and exploring Alexis’ mouth with his lips and tongue. Alexis ran his hands up the back of David’s shirt, caught up in the dizzying, intense feeling running through his entire body. “What do you think, more like that?” David asked, breaking the kiss.

Alexis ran a hand across his mouth. “Umm, yes, whatever you prefer.” he said distractedly.

David grinned. “Great! Okay, I’m gonna tell Howard my idea. Thanks Alexis, you’re a pal for putting up with me.” He punched him amiably on the arm and left the room.

Alexis watched him leave, then turned and focused on straightening up the catering table, silently willing the bump in the front of his pants to go down before David got back.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
